In Patent CH-567 591 an example of a clamping device is presented which serves to connect frames and/or panels composed of profiled parts. For this purpose a longitudinally displaceable bolt is provided, which is guided in a profiled part. At its top end the bolt is T-shaped in order to engage behind a groove of another profiled part. The longitudinal displacement of the bolt is achieved via an eccentric interaction of the conical tip of a screw and a conical recess in the bolt, which serves as a cam surface.
In a further embodiment of this clamping device, it has become known, from EP-Bl-0 123 683, to secure the tie bolt by means of a rod with a widened end portion, and an insert core having expanding fingers and dogs projecting inwards to engage behind the widened end portion. Such a snap catch can also be built by a sleeve made in one piece with at least one longitudinal slot in which a pin, arranged diagonally in the rod, is guided.